


Rain In Spain

by RoadBumps



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadBumps/pseuds/RoadBumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are in Barcelona.  The weather's terrible so they're spending their holiday in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain In Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random 'bed chats'. I'll add some more later.

Liv.

 

'I hope Liv's all right,' said Aaron.

Robert raised his head off the pillow. 'No.'

'No, what?'

'No, you're not going to keep banging on about Liv.'

Aaron sulked. 'She'll be missing me.'

'She'll be missing your wallet.'

'Give her a break-'

'Look, she'll be fine. The person you should be worried about is your mother.'

Aaron rolled his eyes. 'Mum can handle Liv. She's not that bad.'

'She's a menace.'

'She's just a kid.'

'She nearly ruptured one of my testicles.'

'You've got a spare, haven't you?'

Robert glanced down at his naked balls. They looked vulnerable. He winced. 'Since she's turned up, everything's changed. I can't even put my pint down.'

Aaron looked at Robert and blinked. 'Why not?'

'She'd gob in it.'

Aaron shook his head and laughed. 'What are you like? She wouldn't do that.'

'Wouldn't she? I wouldn't put it past her.'

Robert puffed his cheeks out. 'It's a shame she doesn't hang around grain pits.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Robert grinned. 'Nothing.'

 

Fancy Shirts and Hoodies.

 

'We should go clothes shopping,' said Aaron. He prised open a bag of crisps.

Robert stirred. 'Well, I don't need anything. I bought a couple of shirts last week.'

Aaron looked at the table. Robert's new shirts were folded neatly on top. 'I know. I've seen them.'

'And?'

'Do you still have the receipts?'

Robert sat up. 'Why, what's wrong with them?'

'No offence, but-'

'Offence taken. But, what?'

'-you're the only person I've seen who wears shirts like that.'

Robert looked confused. 'And that's a bad thing?'

'Look, I can help you pick something out.'

'Oh, really?' Robert straightened a leg and pointed its bare toes in the direction of Aaron's black hoodie; it was hanging off the back of a chair.

'All you ever wear is that thing.'

Aaron shrugged. 'I like to keep it simple.'

Robert left the bed and walked towards the chair; he picked up the hoodie, folded it, and laid it on top of his shirts.

'I'm surprised you don't sleep in it.'

'I do, sometimes,' said Aaron.

Robert turned to look at him.

'It gets cold in the pub, you know'.

Robert rolled back onto the bed. 'Seems all right when I'm there.'

'You warm the bed up.'

Robert shifted his body closer to Aaron's. 'Do, I?'

Aaron smiled and put a crisp in Robert's mouth.

 

Nudity.

 

Robert dozed. Aaron drank his beer and watched.

'You really don't care, do you?'

Robert opened his eyes. 'About what?'

'About being naked. You're totally comfortable with it.'

Robert breathed in deeply, and breathed out. 'I don't know about that.' He turned himself over and propped his head up with one arm. 'I'm comfortable with you.' He smiled. 'You should take that shirt off and give it a go.'

Aaron crossed his arms over his chest. 'I look like I've been put through a shredder.'

'You're not the only one with scars, you know.' Robert looked down at his own chest.

Aaron sighed. 'That's just a scratch.'

Robert sat up. With his eyes firmly on Aaron's, he took the beer from Aaron's hand, filled his mouth, and swallowed hard. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear; he kissed his neck. Aaron laughed. 

Robert winked and grinned. He handed the beer back and left the bed.

Aaron put the bottle's long neck inside his mouth and sucked; he probed the opening with his tongue while his eyes followed Robert.

'Someone will see you,' said Aaron. 'They'll probably take a photo.'

Robert laughed and pushed the curtains wide open. 'I'd be insulted if they didn't.'

The light from the window created shadows. Aaron could see the muscles flexing in Robert's buttocks and thighs. 

He put the beer bottle down.

'Maybe I should pose? What do you think? Side-on or full-frontal?' Robert turned to face the bed. 'Or I could bend over-'

Aaron lay in the middle of the bed. He'd taken off his t-shirt and underwear.

Robert reached for the curtains.

'No. Leave them open,' said Aaron.

 

Home Farm.

 

'I want Home Farm back,' said Robert.

Aaron snorted. 'You never had it.'

Aaron lie on his back with his arms folded behind his head; his knee was propped up on Robert's hip.

Robert ignored him. 'I loved that place.' He had his head resting against Aaron's shoulder. His fingers and thumb played with Aaron's balls.

'It's a shame your brother lives there now, isn't it?' Aaron crossed his legs. He pushed Robert's hand away.

Robert raised his head to look at him. 'I miss the house. It was my home.' He laid his head down again. His hand resumed play.

Aaron grunted. 

'I've been thinking about the week we spent there. We had a great time, didn't we?'

Aaron didn't answer. His eyes were closed.

Robert cupped him and squeezed. Aaron shivered.

'Remember our early morning dance in the garden?' said Robert. 

A smile lit up Aaron's face; it mirrored the one on Robert's. 'I try not to.' 

'Why?' 

'I was drunk; I could barely stand. Anyway, you picked me up and swung me around. We were hardly dancing.

'That's not how I recall it.'

They looked at each other and laughed. Robert's fingertips brushed Aaron's penis.

Aaron plumped his pillow.

'I'm going to live there again one day. I'm sure of it.' He turned his head, moved forward and kissed Aaron's neck.

'Yeah, I'm sure you will...' 

'I've got to find a way to make big-'

'Rob?'

'What?'

Aaron nodded towards his groin.

Robert looked down at Aaron's erection. He gently stroked it. 

'Course, I'll have to wait for someone else to buy it first. Lawrence will never sell it to me.'

'Mmm...'

Robert continued. 'Just imagine us living in Home Farm. I reckon we could make a really good go of it.'

Aaron mumbled; he wasn't listening.

Robert let go of Aaron's cock. Aaron waited. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes.

'Why did you stop?' 

'You're still with me, then?'

Aaron whined. 'Come on, I'm fucking dying here.'

'All right,' smiled Robert, 'I'll see what I can do.'

He got up and leaned over Aaron. He wet his lips.

Aaron opened his legs again. He rocked his hips in eager anticipation.

Robert stretched his mouth and jaw.

Aaron laughed. 'Get on with it, you idiot.'

'I don't want a cramp.'

He composed himself. He licked his lips again before sliding his mouth over and down the shaft of Aaron's penis.

He tightened his lips and pulled up. Aaron's arse rose too; he pushed it down.

'Move round a bit. I can't see,' said Aaron.

Robert adjusted his position. 

Aaron watched his cock slipping in and out of Robert's mouth. He could feel his tongue tasting him. He took a deep breath.

'Take it slow...'

'Mmm.'

Aaron arched his back and slowly breathed out. He stretched his arms and legs while Robert held him down and sucked him. He looked down. His cock glistened with Robert's saliva. He groaned. He had an urgent need to move his arse. He clenched his buttocks.

'Keep still. You keep slipping out,' said Robert. 

Aaron obeyed.

Robert went back to work. He could hear Aaron panting. He quickened his pace.

Aaron screwed up his eyes and clenched his jaw. He tried to think of something else but it was too late.

He moved fast. He slid his hand around Robert's neck and pulled his mouth to his. He guided Robert's hand back to his cock.

He kissed him deeply then violently pushed him away. His head shot forward and his body buckled. He growled and breathed out hard. 

Robert lifted Aaron's head. 

'Good, was it?'

Aaron nodded and flopped back on the bed. He closed his eyes.

Robert looked at Aaron's wet body. He grabbed the tissues off the bedside cabinet and cleaned him up. After he'd finished, he kissed Aaron's belly and lay down beside him.

He thought about Aaron and Home Farm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at creative writing so I thought it was best to keep it simple.


End file.
